custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Don't Tell! It's a Surprise! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Birthday Bash! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 7 released on September 3, 2002. It is not to be comfused with the 2010-2011 live on stage show, "Barney Live in Concert: Barney's Birthday Bash!". On September 3, 2013, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot It's Barney's Birthday, and Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids celebrate a big party for him in the park. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Chip *Robert *Jeff *Stephen *Kim *Keesha *Hannah *Emily *Nick *Scott *Mario *Kami *Sarah *Whitney *Tony *Angela *Gianna *Jackson *Professor Tinkerputt *Tinkerputt's Dancing Robots *Other Park Friends *The Popcorn Man *The Candy Treats Man *Mr. Brantley the Ice Cream *Mr. Boyd *BINGO as Mr. Boyd's Dog Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Hooray! It's My Birthday! #Growing Big and Tall #I Love Birthdays #What Shall We Make Today? #It's Party Time #Gonna Have a Party #Together, Together #The Party Decorations Song #A Perfectly Purple Day #Colors All Around #The Rainbow Song #Games #Toss It with a Purple Ring #Pin the Tail on the Barney the Dinosaur #The Fishing Song #He'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Tinkerputt's Song #We Are Little Robots #Silly Sounds #The Clapping Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Baby Bop Hop #Move Your Body #The Hokey Pokey #The Dino Dance #A Rock-N-Roll Star #You Can Make Music with Anything #The Marching Song #The Party Food Song #Snackin' on Healthy Food #The Yum Yum Song #The Party Candy Treats Song #If All the Raindrops #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #That's Hats #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #The Birthday Presents Song #Someone to Love You Forever #The Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #Barney's Birthday Song #Happy Birthday to You #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Together With You #I Love Birthdays (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music *I Love Birthdays Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Shopping For a Surprise". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Safety First". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Round & Round We Go". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Welcome Cousin Riff". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Let's Make Music". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "All Aboard". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "It's Your Birthday, Barney!". *The Season 7-13 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The arrangements for the background music *The version of "I Love You" *First time Robert's voice is deeper than his Season 6 voice. This Robert voice can be used until 2003, which his voice goes down to -2. *Robert's voice used in this home video is a mix of his voice from "You've Got to Have Art" (Pitch -5) and Michael's voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" (Pitch -2). *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, *When the kids say "Barney!" after the song "Look Through the Window", *After the song "I Love Birthdays", Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive in the caboose, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive in the caboose, and greet Barney and the kids, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Another time where nobody says "goodbye" at the end. Instead, *This video was filmed in March 23, 2002. *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from "Barney Songs from the Park" preview, and he works at Austin, Texas, USA.